Betrayal is Best Served Sunny
by kuyakevs
Summary: My brother went missing after many years. Why did it happen? I don't know, but this horse can help me. However, she is different. She's with my brother. Also, she's done something I can't be proud of. How could I have refused a princess?


_**I though of this, waking up in the darkness. Luckily, that blinding light bulb gave me an idea. This ties into the previous story. That's what I originally planned, but then again, I don't make solid plans.**_

_**See you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

As the light peeked over the hills and into my eyes, I turned, mumbling in my bed. Suddenly, I sat up, sweating.

"Fuck." I jumped off the top bunk. "Get up, man." I noticed that the sheets on my friend's bunk hadn't moved. Why were grown men sharing a bunk? I don't know. That was something to tell my parents. Jeff's family had been with mine since day one. Therefore, my rich-ass parents decided to provide us with money until we finally got our jobs. Of course, they were slimy enough to get us a tiny apartment with one bedroom. One. Not to mention, there was only room for one bed. Then, the bunk bond began.

I kicked the side of the bed, shaking it. Unfortunately, he seemed out. Groaning, I walked to the kitchen. If Jeff was asleep, I had to make breakfast. Grabbing a couple Hot Pockets, I threw them in the microwave. While it burnt itself, I brewed some coffee. Sipping a cup, I took my breakfast out, putting two more on a plate for Jeff. I sat there, staring at my coffee swirl around. Suddenly, the phone rang. Did I mention that the apartment sucks assloads of ass? I grabbed the phone from behind the couch. Yessir, the phone's cord is so short, it has to fit behind the couch by the wall. I always thought they liked my brother even better. It's a shame I never got back at him for the bloody shower prank.

But I digress, I picked up the phone.

"This is Ian and Jeff," I said groggily. "What do you want?"

"Ian!" My mom's voice shouted through the phone. "Have you seen your brother?"

I finally shook out any sleepiness left. "No, why?"

"He's missing!"

I spit out coffee before reaching for paper towels in horror. "How? W-what happened?"

"No one knows. His neighbors never saw anyone enter or leave. It's almost like magic!"

"So, no leads at all? Not one piece of evidence?"

"Well," I heard my mom take a breath, "they noticed a small bit of residue. The detectives think that was where he was standing. However, there isn't any sign of a foreign substances inside other than that." My mom sniffled on the other end. "I need to go back."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I love you."

I hung up. It seemed like everyone in the family was dying. One aunt and uncle died on cancer. Another uncle died from a heart attack, and my ex-father (not that I liked him) died in a drunken car crash. Finally, my brother was lost without a trace. Fucking shit, Earth. Have you no humanity? Not literally, though.

Damn.

* * *

It took months for the authorities to give up. They searched the nation, yet nothing showed up. Eventually, they halted everything, leaving the remains of our family to assume that he died. Jeff and I got our jobs within some time. Soon, it was time to say goodbye. He moved to New York, and I made my way to California. To be honest, I hated the warm weather. They had good jobs here, though. However, I had many jobs before being stuck with one at IHOP. I had just enough money to stay in my apartment. Surprisingly, I loved the open room.

Like all places, though, I got bored. Leaving, however, wasn't an option. I just kept going with it. Pretty soon, I could get something for myself. Maybe a trip to Hawaii would be okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by flash of light by me. There, in the living room, a white horse sat in relief. I jumped back, yelling.

"Who the fuck...? What are you?" It turned to me, frightened.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house."

The horse frowned. "Oh, sorry, sir. I'll just leave." It went for the door before I blocked it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not letting you leave. I may just be insane, but if I'm not, it would be safer for you to stay."

Scowling, it walked (trotted?) to the couch, taking up the little space, so I brought up a chair.

"Before I tell you, you need to answer what I have to ask: what is a sentient horse with a horn and wings doing in my apartment?"

It was the horse's turn to frown. "I am a _pony_, not a horse. As for what type of pony, I am an alicorn. I am a princess, too."

"Alicorn? Type? Pony? Princess?" I rubbed my chin.

_This is a lot like what my brother spoke about. What was it? My Little Pony?_ My eyes widened.

"You're the pony from that one place!"

"Do you mean Equestria?"

"I don't know. My brother knew about you before he went missing..."

Her eyes lit up. "What was his name?"

I held my hands up. "Why so eager?"

"I might know where your brother is." I looked at her. How does she know if she just got here from where ever the Equestrial-thingy place is. I'm desperate, though, so I'll take anything.

"Where?" I slammed my fist on the coffee table when she didn't answer. "Please tell me."

"Is he the man with peach-colored skin, a height similar to mine, and an awful potty mouth?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of people like that."

The pony thought hard before stating, "He claimed that he was sent to the hospital only to be cared for by a doctor who took him under his wing. Your brother was then taught self-defense."

"Shit. You do know him." I looked at her, pleadingly. "Where is he?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh... He's there."

"Where is 'there?'"

"Equestria."

I gasped before feeling a rush of anger.

_That bitch must've kidnapped him! Fuck!_

I grasped her neck, tightening as I slammed her on the wall. "You kidnapping bitch! I don't care who you are! I want to know where he is!

Tugging at my arms, she wheezed. "I-I didn't t-take him! He fell in front of m-me! I didn't foalnap him! I s-swear!"

I dropped her. Guiltily, I apologized.

"Sorry. It's just... Years have passed since I last saw him..." I sat on the floor. "Once my mom is gone, I'll be alone."

She turned to me, holding my shoulder. "I wish I could help him."

"Why _can't _you? I know you coming here wasn't an accident."

"If I could, I would help. However, humans are immune to magic."

"How?"

"I don't know. That's the problem."

Clenching my fists, I felt a rush of emotion. _Fucking pony_, I thought. _Why does contentment always bend me over and assrape me?_

"You did intrigue me with one statement. What's wrong with going outside?"

"Damn it. Uh, what did your pony subjects think about my brother when he first arrived?"

"My personal guard disobeyed my order and threw him out even when he had a large wound."

"Okay," I said, wincing, "imagine that, except you're the foreign one. The only reason I'm helping you is because of the same reason my brother was helped."

"You want to assist the helpless?"

"Sure." I scanned her. She wouldn't even pass off as a normal pony. The only logical option was to ask her about some spells. Before I could catch her, she started walking to the door. I stopped her once again. "Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"It couldn't hurt to try, right?"

"It could," I shuddered. "The only way you're going to get out and survive is cloaking yourself. Can you make yourself invisible?"

"I don't know. It won't last long."

I paced up and down the room. "It's a chance you have to take. Try it," I ordered.

"Why should I trust you? You just stopped me from my work."

Hmm. _Why should she trust me? _

"Which person - or pony - has more experience?"

Grumbling, the "alicorn's" horn lit up. Slowly, her form disappeared. "How is it?"

Much to my dismay, her cloak rippled as she moved. "I don't think it'll work. Is there any other disguising spell?"

"There is another spell I was going to use until I was interrupted." She glared at me.

"Sorry. Try it."

Once again, her horn lit up, but this time, she was engulfed in a large light. Covering my eyes, I waited. Soon, the light faded, but instead of a alicorn standing where she was, a human stood there...

Naked.

Covering my eyes once again, I screamed. "CLOTHES!"

Blushing, the princess grabbed something to keep herself covered. "Sorry, you can look now."

Removing my hands, I gulped. "Uh... You might want to use some of my clothes." I left to grab an undershirt and boxers. "Here," I said, giving her the clothes, "you will be glad it's just me."

After quite some fumbling with fingers, she got the clothes on. "Isn't there more?"

"It depends. If I'm sitting around the house, I just keep my boxers." She then noticed my naked chest.

"Oh. What if I want to got outside?"

I left again to get a t-shirt and shorts. "Here."

Slipping them on, she smiled. "Thanks." I stared. She had glorious curves. I just want...

"Hello?" She clapped her hands. "Why are you staring at me?"

Shaking my head, I backed up. This beautiful lady was the princess? She's gonna need some help... down there. Uh, shit. Shut up. "Nothing." I sat on the couch. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I had my student Twilight Sparkle test a spell that allowed us to cross worlds. It worked! By the way, where are we?"

"Hmm? We're in San Marcos, California."

There was a long silence. "Weird..."

"What?"

"I feel something weird. "

I rolled my eyes. "I do, too. First of all, it's you."

"No! Not that! It's..." She looked confused. "I've felt something ever since the spell was cast. It's gone now."

"Is that bad?"

The pony held her chin. "I don't know."

"Damn."

She held her hand in concentration. It took her a while before she gave up.

"What's wrong?"

"My magic is... gone."

I tapped my chin. "What'll that do?"

"That's the problem. It does nothing."

I shake my head.

"I don't even..."

* * *

_**I lost my inspiration... Damn it! I wrote well on the first day. Then, I got busy. Who knows, this might be continued, but don't expect too much from Mr. Shit.**_

_**Also, this intertwines with **_**A Cold Sun_. Make what you will of that. *Hint, hint*_**

**_Any _HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and accepted._**


End file.
